videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:LordGyarados/Archivo 2
Discusiones anteriores: Usuario Discusión:Lordmagikarp/Archivo 1 Esta es mi página de discusión. Tras dejar tus mensajes no te olvides de firmar usando cuatro tildes (lordmagikarp 19:34 5 may 2010 (UTC)). --lordmagikarp 19:34 5 may 2010 (UTC) En banjo kazooie Edita los mundos que faltan bueno no fakta ninguno pero repasalos y si estan mal mejóralos. (Escrito por Usuario:MegaMario66666.) Pienso que están bien MegaMario66666, tus aportes siempre son bienvenidos.--lordmagikarp 20:18 19 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Bueno, he visto tus entradas de blog sobre las peores portadas de videojuegos, y quería saber si me das permiso para hacer un video sobre eso. -- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 13:54 22 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: En esta wiki solo se valen videojuegos de Nintendo?? : Ya hice el video, nombre que las imágenes eran tuyas y la idea original. Añadí algo de mi cosecha. Aquí el link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzhEmFVu7H0 -- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 20:50 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Música Esto... Una cosa es subir imágenes para ilustrar artículos, otra subir música del videojuego. Desde un principio se discutió (éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, ahora te digo que no cumplen el Fair Use ni ante un juez borracho) pero al final se prohibió... 03:22 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Ah bueno, no sabia eso. Lo borro y ya. --lordmagikarp 18:47 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Saint seiya wikia hola lordmagikarp, podrias ir a la saint seiya wiki, hay un asunto q tratar. ShiryuDragon 15:30 9 jul 2010 (UTC) El vandalo que no se puede sentar Lleva dando la vara en Inciclopedia bastante tiempo, por si te interesa sus IP están en el rango 201.245.X.X (+250.000 IPs). De hecho lo cabo de bloquear allí (sin permitir crear cuentas ni nada) 21:49 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Portada Meh, en principio lo que se me ocurre sería quitar las noticias o moverlas al recuadro de debajo de artículo destacado; y provechar ese hueco para poner un listado de wikis de Wikia: O también se puede poner una nueva columna donde la navegación por categorías... (y poder hacer artículos sobre las wikis). 14:02 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Si estoy de acuerdo, creo que el cuadro de noticias sería mejor quitarlo del todo, como en definitiva es de otro sitio. La duda es QUÉ wikis vamos a colocar porque hay muchas, podríamos poner un recuadro con las mas grandes y un recuadro de "wiki destacada o wiki recomendada" o algo por el estilo para mencionar a las mas pequeñas que están en desarrollo. --lordmagikarp 21:09 27 ago 2010 (UTC) :Pues noticias fuera. Se añade el contenido de plantilla:noticias a Wikijuegos:Actualidad y se deja un enlace en cualquier lado (en la línea "Normas de Wikijuegos - Políticas de Wikijuegos - ..."). :El contenido de Plantilla:Wikis de Wikia ya se verá como organizarlo según se van añadiendo y las restricciones para poder ser añadida (yo creo que el tipo: 500 página de más de 4 KB es mejor que solo el número de artículos) 11:34 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Para comenzar ya esta bien ese diseño, supongo que después se van a exigir mas cambios por parte de las otras wikis. También me parecería bueno quitar el recuadro de "otras fuera de wikia" queda un tanto descolocado si estamos tratando de promocionar wikis en español. Prefiero que tu hagas la edición, porque a mi me resulta difícil trabajar con plantillas y diseño, nunca me pongo las pilas para aprender. Yo me puedo encargar de hacer alguna lista informativa con las wikis de videojuegos e importar los artículos descriptivos sobre cada wiki. --lordmagikarp 22:12 30 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Si, lo de "otras fuera de Wikia" también se quita. Si quieres que lo edite yo entonces tienes que desproteger la portada (o permitir que lo editen los registrados)... o dar el visto bueno para que Kenbill me vuelva a dar los poderes... 22:42 30 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Como que estás sin poderes? Pensé que eras administrador. ¿Kenbill todavía sigue activo?--lordmagikarp 22:58 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Voy a desproteger la portada por ahora pero pienso que es mejor que te den los poderes.--lordmagikarp 22:58 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Cuando el médico me recetó que dejara las wikis pedí que se quitarán los poderes en todas las wikis. Bueno, Kenbill aparece muy de vez en cuando en Inciclopedia pero se le deja el recado y ya lo hará (a lo mejor vuelve a editar ) 00:06 31 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Ponemos alguna restricción? o por el momento mientras no sean numerosas que se pongan las que se quiera 08:56 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, alguna restricción vamos a tener que poner como cierta antigüedad de las wikis o evitar las repetidas para evitar que alguien que abrió una wiki sobre pokemon hace 2 segundos venga a figurar.--lordmagikarp 22:32 10 sep 2010 (UTC) No sé si estás al tanto Pero te dejo esto por si no lo sabías: http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Bola/Una_ojeada_al_nuevo_estilo_-_Temas, http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Bola/Experimenta_la_nueva_Wikia, http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Bola/Cuenta_atr%C3%A1s_para_el_nuevo_estilo_de_Wikia, http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Bola/Recapitulaci%C3%B3n_sobre_las_pruebas Y que Wikijuegos se ve así: http://videojuego.wikia.com/wiki/Pac-Man?useskin=oasis, parece que tienes que hacerlo a través de tus preferencias. 12:03 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues parece ser la misma que siempre, ademas de la portada hay algún cambio importante? Ademas algunas están todas desordenadas. --lordmagikarp 14:15 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, leyendo los blogs veo lo que han hecho, Oh dios mio. una Gagapedia? Ahhrrr. No debí haber investigado tanto.--lordmagikarp 14:27 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :Uhm... Me parece que no has probado Wikijuegos con la nueva skin... 20:00 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Que feo!! Personalmente no veo que estaba de mal con las antiguas skin y cual era la necesidad de cambiar algo que no daba problemas. Lo malo es que si conservo mis preferencias en el modo tradicional las wikis con la nueva skin se ven todas desordenadas. --lordmagikarp 04:15 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Monaco Hola estoy haciendo un block para k se mantanga el Estilo Monaco en las preferencias en vez del Monobook porke al parecer el nuevo estilo esta haciendo k gente abandone las wikis, asi k voy a ver si podemos hacer k se mantenga el MONACO en las preferencias. Asi instalan el Nuevo Estilo pero tu puedes escoger el Monaco si kieres si le interesa paseles el mensaje a los usuarios de su wiki o informelos como pueda con el enlace k les llevara a mi block. El pelirojo 13:53 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ayuda - tutor hola espero que estes bien amigo yo recien he estado registrado acá en wikia quisiera pedirte un gran favor si no es mucha molesta quisiera que seas mi tutor y me enseñes como editar una pagina como editar bastantes cosas que me faltan te pido por favor que me enseñes mucha si puedes hacerme ese favor me avisas si no se puede te entiendo amigo y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda saludos cuidate chau. muchas gracias por ese detalle espero aprender y daré todas mis ganas para poder lograrlo y hacer muchos wiki poco a poco llegaré lejos lo se y gracias por tu confianza saludos cuidate y chau. GyJ tlvx100pre 050893 12:33 5 nov 2010 (UTC)xavier050893 el romantiko! Pregunta Si te digo que tu nombre del wiki es patetico te enfadas? I si te digo que tu foto también lo es? Me bloqueas?Vivainfernape 18:45 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Una duda ¿¿¿¿¿Lordmagikarp eres burócrata o algo parecido de la wiki????? 23:44 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Subida por... Según me parece haber visto por ahí, Wikia ahora permite ocultar el texto "Subida por XXX" en las imágenes thumb. Yo (Chixpy) tengo una opinión clara sobre ello pero te informo por si no lo sabías... --10.7.10.169 01:00 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Petición ¿Recuerdas el vídeo que hize sobre las peores portadas de videojuegos? Bueno, ahora quería pedirte si me dejas hacer un video sobre Los perfiles vergonzosos de MK 3. ¿Puedo? Más te vale que si.-- 15:11 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Si, no hay problema mientras cites la fuente, despues me pasas el link para ver como quedó.--lordmagikarp 00:22 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la ayuda me gustaria preguntarte si podrias guiarme un poco en esto ya que soy nuevo aunque yo me las suelo apañar bien :) saludos IRE97 Plantilla:WikiGaming Te pediria si pudieses añadir el enlace de''' Animal Crossing Enciclopedia' en la plantilla, Animal Crossing Enciclopedia, es un "Proyecto Wikia" que se dedica a conseguir y publicar información sobre los videojuegos de la serie Animal Crossing, de Nintendo. Gracias '''MAESTRO AX (15:47 - Europa Central)' Bueno MaestroAx, está agregada a la Plantilla:Interwiki. --lordmagikarp 20:52 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por cierto no sé si ya esta añadida o no, aunque Driver Enciclopedia también debería estar ya que es un videojuego con mucho suceso y hay muchos fans de Driver por Wikia, pero que no conocen el Wiki :( en todos modos lo importante es que es un videojuego, muchas gracias y espero que Driver Enciclopedia sea también aceptada, Saludos y lamento las molestias MAESTRO AX (21:31 - Europa Central) Si, la de Driver Enciclopedia ya estaba añadida.--lordmagikarp 20:38 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Uhm... violador XD Uhm, bot dice que has violado los terminos de uso de Wikia http://videojuego.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Restaurar/Archivo:Getsu_Fuuma_Arte_WaiWaiWorld2.jpg. ¿De donde sacaste esa imagen? (Es que como la descripción no tenia puesta la plantilla:origen no puedo saberlo) Porque si nos van a borrar imágenes de los manuales de los juegos... Preguntaré a Bola a ver si puede averiguar la razón exacta del borrado, porque puede que a alguien le haya parecido que la imagen es pornográfica XD. 13:49 26 mar 2012 (UTC) WTF? No se que clase de instrucción tenia ese bot diabólico porque esa imagen no tiene nada de especial con las otras, es un recorte de un manual encima en miniatura. Esa en particular la encontré en Castlevania Wikia http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fuuma_Wai_Wai_2.JPG. Me pego un tiro si ahora empiezan a borrar imágenes así a lo random. --lordmagikarp 14:17 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Re Hola Lordmagikarp, tengo una duda, por que Super Mario Wiki no esta en la pestaña de videojuegos de mas visitadas, porque esa wikia hasta mucho mas activas que algunas de las wikis que estan en mas visitadas Espero tu respuesta Frio123 18:05 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Bot Hola, te explico a ver si me puedes ayudar. Los programas con los que obtengo los datos de los juegos, escribo los créditos y actualizo las estadísticas de las wikis no pueden escribir en las páginas porque usan el API del MediaWiki y parece ser que Wikia ha restringido el poder escribir en las páginas a través de esa herramienta a los usuarios normales teniendo que pertencer a los grupos Bot, Administrador u otros entes superiores (Hacer uso del API para escribir (writeapi)). Así que en resumidas cuentas lo que te estoy pidiendo es si podrías ponerme el flag de admin o bot a la cuenta ChixpyBot para poder seguir usandola con esos programas. 23:44 30 may 2012 (UTC) :Bueno, ya está como administrador.--lordmagikarp 04:50 31 may 2012 (UTC) ::Gracias 12:41 31 may 2012 (UTC) Sprites Hola Lordmagikarp, he visto que has subido los Sprites de los juegos de Kirby y me pregunto donde los has conseguido, para así conseguir los Sprites de Kirby Mass Attack. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 22:48 11 jul 2012 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, aunque hay un problema y es que cada vez que hago click en la imágen no me aparece el Sprite, ¿como hago para que me aparesca solo el Sprite? Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 00:53 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Páginas de sagas Desde hace un tiempo llevo pensando sobre la posibilidad de cambiar el nombre de las páginas de las sagas. Y que el título sea Saga en vez de (saga). Realmente en una wiki personal de pruebas que tengo instalada en mi ordenador lo tengo de esta otra forma y tiene sus ventajas e inconvenientes respecto a la forma de aquí pero están emparejadas. Entre las mayores ventajas de la forma actual de aquí son: * Al buscar, mientras se escribe en el Instant Search se muestra la existencia de la página de la saga a la vez que la del juego y/o personaje. * En las categorías y otros listados aparecen bajo la letra correspondiente (sin tener que usar , aunque mirándolo por otra parte es necesaria usarlo de todas formas si se quiere una ordenación correcta que ignore los artículos de los títulos.) Con Saga sin embargo se tiene: * Enlaces más cómodos en los textos: si se quiere hablar de la saga X, lo más probable es que el texto diga literalmente: ... en la saga Street Fighter ... * Entresijos en la categorización automática un poco más sencillos. La verdad en su día tampoco lo tuve muy claro, y decidí la forma actual por elegir una y evitar que todo estuviera mezclado y revuelto... 20:01 18 jul 2012 (UTC) :Realmente no tengo problemas con la forma actual y es que ya estoy acostumbrado, aunque tampoco tendría problemas en usar el otro método. Eso si, a la hora de redireccionar ya me vi obligado a crear varias tipo saga Kirby o saga TwinBee porque es la forma mas común de referirse a estas en un artículo. Creo que me vuelco más a la actual por la prolijidad, y tomo como referencia a Wikitrucos, que me resulta muy incómodo en las categorías tener siempre el "Wikitrucos:" antes del nombre. lordmagikarp (discusión) 20:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Wikis Hermanas Hola, soy Dios DraGón, el actual administrador de Dragon Quest Wiki, queria pedirte si nestras wikis podrian ser aliadas ya que Dragon Quest es una gran saga de videojuegos y he pensado que podriamos ser aliadas.Dios DraGón (¿Hablamos?) 14:27 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikis Hermanas Bien, pondre tu logo en la portada de Dragon Quest Wiki.Dios DraGón (¿Hablamos?) 17:07 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Alianza Hola Lordmagikarp. Me llamo Animal crossing usuario (Acrossing si lo prefieres) y quería proponer una alianza entre vuestro wiki y el nuestro (Animal Crossing Enciclopedia). Espero ansioso su respuesta, gracias de antemano. :Bien, pues ya sólo me queda añadiros en nuestro Slider de aliadas. ¿Tienes alguna imagen grande que podamos poner allí? **Acrossing**''Buzón** Wiki Hermana Hola nuevamente Lordmagikarp, saludos vengo de nuevo para estabes pedirte si puedes hacer a Super Mario Wiki como una wiki hermana de esta, espero tu respuesta :D[[Usuario:Frio123| '''Frio123' ]] 19:49 7 sep 2012 (UTC) ok gracias por aceptarlo[[Usuario:Frio123| Frio123 ]]23:42 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola, me gustaria que mi wiki sobre pokémon apareciese en la página inicial de este wiki o en alguna otra como el foro. Por supuesto este wiki apareceria claramente en la pagina inicial de pokemon como wiki aliada. Comprendemos que no sea aceptada esta peticion ya que todabia es pequeño y tiene poco tiempo, aun asi vamos a solicitar un spotlight dentro de poco y hemos estado pediendo aliarnos con otras wikis de videojuegos. A qui el link, y gracias por la atención: Wiki PokéDex AdventuretimeOoo (discusión) 09:48 1 dic 2012 (UTC)